Shuffleboarding Remade
Shuffleboarding Remade Remade is the 9th episode of SpongeBob SquarePants Remade. Rate the SpongeBob Remade Episode Shuffleboarding Remade! (1 is the worst, 10 is the highest) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 Plot Patrick Star joins shuffleboarding since he is jealous that SpongeBob SquarePants (character) always beats him in jellyfishing. Transcript Narrator: Today we are in day three of the jellyfish migration. The most beautiful week for j- and Patrick giggle Narrator: Wha- Who dares try to interrupt my perplexing conversation with the audience? and Patrick giggle again French Narrator: That's it. I quit. mic is dropped and footsteps are heard English Narrator: Please wait, we are having some technical difficulties. of a sudden, elevator music plays and a title card saying meanwhile comes French Narrator: Meanwhile… Wait I thought I quit! SpongeBob: Ah… these jellyfish are so beautiful! Ooh it's a Blue Dragon Jellyfish! These are really rare, Patrick! Uh… Patrick? Patrick: Does rare mean back? Cause when I was walking the other day, someone said I have a rare back… shows his disgusting back SpongeBob: Ew… when was the last time you washed that thing? Patrick: Ninety years. SpongeBob: You're ninety years old? Patrick: Yep. SpongeBob: How do you stay so handsome? Patrick: Your mom. looks at him in a puzzled way Patrick: Oh sorry! My brain wasn’t plugged in! suddenly plugs in a cord into the ground SpongeBob: Um… do you wanna just keep jellyfishing? Patrick: OH BOY DO I?!? start catching the most speediest breeds of jellyfish, while Patrick is still trying to catch a Jellyfish Turtle Patrick: I’m gonna getcha… anytime now… just soon… then looks up at SpongeBob with all of the skill he has, then looks at himself and sees what a failure he's become starts sobbing and a Jellyfish Turtle watches in pain. Jellyfish Turtle: Hey buddy, it's okay… Patrick: No it isn’t! Even though SpongeBob’s my friend, he is always better than me! Jellyfish Turtle: Look, if you don’t wanna do so much work, why not play a slower sport- Patrick: THAT'S IT! Mr. Turtle, will you be my friend? Jellyfish Turtle: Sure, but- Patrick: NO TIME! GATTA GO! Jellyfish Turtle: Sigh… my life is slow… literally… cuts to a shuffleboarding headquarters Patrick: Hello sir, i would like to enter the 2015 Shuffleboarding games! Shuffleboarding Guy #1: So… What’s your talent? Patrick: Being slow… Shuffleboarding Guy #2: THAT’S PERFECT!!! cuts to the shuffleboarding league kickoff Realistic Fish: And… welcome to the first game of the shuffleboarding season! Yes, we literally have nothing better to do a news story on. Anyway, the defending champion, Rickie Fisher Vs. the all new contender, Patrick Star! And… let's begin. Rickie and Patrick tap the ball… again… again…] Painful Hour Later” Patrick: Tap I WIN!! I WIN!! WHOOOHOOO! IN YOUR FACE, RICKIE! then see a montage of Patrick getting closer and closer to the championship, and then we see Patrick sleeping the morning of the championship Alarm Clock: BEEP BEEP BEEP! I WATCH YOU SLEEP SLEEP! I'M A CREEP CREEP! Patrick: Yeah, yeah, you're amazing. presses the snooze button and puts on his shuffleboarding uniform Patrick: Alright, Patrick. Today's the big day. gets out of his rock and sees SpongeBob in his KK uniform acts sarcastic Patrick: Oh… hi SpongeBob. SpongeBob: Hey, buddy! Patrick: “Buddy”? Liar. SpongeBob: Wha- Huh? Were best friends! Patrick: I don’t care. Now excuse me, I am going to my championship. SpongeBob: Huh. Well, see you at the game, Patrick! Patrick: He probably means fifty miles away. away cuts to the shuffleboarding stadium Realistic Fish: And… welcome to the shuffleboarding championship! a roar from the crowd Realistic Fish: In this corner, we have are best player of the season, John… Misty! Crowd: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAH! Realistic Fish: And in this corner… we have the underdog, Patrick Staaaaaaar! crowd is silent except for SpongeBob SpongeBob: WHOOOOOOOOOOO! ALRIGHT! YEAH! we have a montage of the game Realistic Fish: Wow, this has been such an intense game… it is now 12-11, and if Patrick scores this time, he will win the game, but if he doesn’t, John will win the game. SpongeBob: WHOOOO! YEAH! GO PATRICK! Patrick: Sp- Sp- SpongeBob? Hes here? But I thought- Well, now I really need to win! Realistic Fish: Patrick takes to hit and… he MISSES! John wins by one point! cheers for John, and Patrick falls to his knees. That's when he notices something in John’s beard Patrick: Hey… there's something in the beard... pulls out a kid from the beard Patrick: This little fella was inside John’s beard! He was controlling him! gasps Realistic Fish: Well, as they say, only one contender can join as a participant, so I guess Patrick wins! Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! BOOOOO! BOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU STINK! Patrick: Wait, I can’t accept this. Realistic Fish: Bu- Bu- Why? Patrick: Because… I have learned a lesson while playing this game. I thought SpongeBob hated me, cause he never helped me while jelly-fishing… but… now i realize… it’s not about winning the championship… its about teamwork… and now I realize… SpongeBob has been helping me all this time. C’mon buddy, get out the stands! gets out of the stands Patrick: Lets go jellyfishing, buddy! SpongeBob: Do you really mean that? Patrick: Of course I do. and Patrick skip out of the stadium Relistic Fish: So… that was heartwarming and all, but who won the game? John Misty: I don’t know. Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Remade Episodes Category:Comedy Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:ElectroElf Category:G Category:TV-G Category:Episodes Category:2015